Windstruck
by idiotpilot
Summary: AU. Hermione and Draco live in modern San Francisco, Hermione being a feisty police officer and Draco, a meek high school teacher. They have practically nothing in common, but somehow, an unlikely friendship is struck.


**A/N:**

Wassup! Mag here.

:) This is my second Draco/Hermione fic attempt so far.The first I wasn't too satisfied with, so I got off with it. Hopefully I'll do better with this one.

To start off with things,

This fic is completely AU.

Firstly, there is NO magic concerned in this fic. Hermione and Co. live in San Francisco, and she is a feisty, kick major ass police girl who is very serious about her career. She seeks adventure and of course, SF is nothing but.

This story is actually a crossover with Harry Potter and a Korean drama called Windstruck directed by Kwak Jaeyong, hence the title. But before you dismiss this fic as sappy and boring, I'd like you to actually take some time to read this piece that I wrote. I put a lot of time in it, and I hope that you will enjoy it.

Warning: Character Death, coarse language, mentions about spirits/fate, angst, tragedy and **character alteration**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's or Kwak Jaeyong's work.**

Happy Reading!

* * *

_When I die, I want to be the wind._

_Why?_

_Isn't it great? Just standing here, feeling the breeze in your face…_

_Why are you talking about… about _Death_? We're still young… We still have a long time to live._

_Really? You never know when you'll pass, do you?_

..._  
_

**Windstruck.**

Draco Malfoy knew that he was always prone to disaster.

A 23-year-old who stood at 6"0, he was pretty much the average guy, except he had the unique feature of having naturally platinum blonde hair which fell with casual elegance onto his gray eyes. He was not very well-built nor was he stunningly handsome, but he attracted a fair amount of girls. His klutziness however, drove a fine number of them away simultaneously. But in all, Draco Malfoy was a good-natured fellow.

He was a physics teacher at a high school, but that didn't mean he was a responsible character. Even there he was relentlessly picked on by the students who had found his weak spots as a pushover and tormented him to no end.

Even out of school, Draco was constantly finding himself in sticky situations, but it wasn't his fault he was always in trouble. Trouble always found him.

So when he was walking home from a late night at the school and met an elderly lady who needed directions, Draco had a nasty feeling that things weren't going to be so pleasant for him.

Boy was he right. The minute Draco pointed the way to her destination, a rogue had appeared out of nowhere and snatched her purse.

And being the good person that Draco was, he _had_ to get her purse back, didn't he? So he did. Draco dropped his things and took after the mugger, with the woman screaming hysterically behind him.

Well, Draco had the misfortune of being asthmatic. In his younger days, he was never picked to run for a marathon, nor was he on the football team. It sucked, really. He was always taunted for being a "sissy", and it didn't do anything but add to his low self-esteem. But what was he to do?

He wanted to help the lady, and he wasn't going to let a little handicap stop him.

So why would anyone have the idea that _he _was the mugger? Draco had a good-natured appearance, didn't he?

Apparently, not on Hermione Granger's life.

----

San Francisco. Previously home to citizens who wielded rifles and spears, now a civilised and cultured city bustling with life. A place where tourists flock to to indulge the sights and sounds, a smooth sailing civilization that plays itself like a symphony.

But even as a beautiful country, in every place lies corruption. Rape, deceit, theft, murder… In other words, Crime. And in such an advanced place as San Francisco, hearing about such things were never a surprise anymore.

So the leaders of SF reinforced Law and Order to keep crime rate low and controlled.

And 21-year-old Hermione Granger was one of these upholders of law. A lowly patrol officer, but upholder of law nonetheless. She was a righteous, justified woman with a determined and firm nature, the kind of person who would stand up for a kid who was being bullied in a playground.

Apparently, Hermione also had the fortune of being bestowed with angelic features as well, often sparking male admirers, which she graciously turned down with the excuse that she wanted to "concentrate on her job".

She often held a serious demeanor, but occasionally, she would let her feisty personality show.

But right now, said police officer was now the former, walking slowly and rigidly, scanning her surroundings surreptitiously. She breathed lightly, her eyes wary for any sign of action, perhaps the glint of a dagger, or the whisper of a scream…

"Jesus, this place gives me the heeblie jeeblies."

Hermione furrowed her brows at the comment and turned to her partner.

"Scared already, Finnigan?" she asked smoothly, raising an eyebrow as she folded her arms and surveyed the handsome Irish lad who simply gaped at her in utter mock mortification.

"Me? _Scared?_" Seamus gasped theatrically, a hand placed tenderly on his chest. "Somehow I think you've got me mixed up with Inspector Weasley…"

Hermione shook her head, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards ever so slightly. She usually would have parried his remark with a retort in her senior's defense, but this time she wasn't in the mood.

"What's he done this time?" she asked, attempting to mask her eagerness with a quirk of the eyebrows, but she was given away by the flicker of curiosity in her deep brown eyes.

"Oh, nothing unusual, y'know… Just nearly set fire to his office last week when he threw his cigarette into the bin without snuffing it first…" Seamus shrugged and twirled his flashlight around his finger, browsing the dark, almost spooky park that lay before them. Dimly-lit orange lamp posts peppered the area, giving it an even eerier glow.

"He's not that bad," Hermione replied, a feeble attempt to cover up for him. "He's just, well… clumsy."

"You're either really crazy or have the hots for him to say such a thing."

Dodging a wild blow, he was given a sharp glare instead. Hermione was way too chilled herself by the cool wintry air of autumn, and she didn't want to waste her energy swatting at Seamus.

"Don't push it, doofus." She said, walking towards the park. "I was only being nice."

Behind her, Seamus scoffed before following.

"Good for you. San Francisco knows that _he's _got the hots for you…"

"He – he does _not_!" Hermione said disbelievingly. A shade of bright scarlet rushed to the surface of her cheeks, and she silently thanked God that it was dark or she would have never heard the end of it from Seamus.

"That's bull! He DOES. Then how would you explain the fact that he's always trying to strike a conversation with you at every possible chance? You'll have to be stupid not to notice! " Seamus pointed out, sniggering at Hermione's speechlessness.

Hermione left her mouth hanging agate for a moment before fumbling for an answer.

"I – he – I told you, he's just a nice person! And what's it to you to bother about..."

Seamus looked up, wondering why Hermione had stopped. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, however, Hermione raised a hand to silence him.

"Shoosh!"

"Wha?"

But he had heard it too – it was faint, but there was undoubtedly an anguished cry of "Thief!"

Without warning, Hermione tore from her spot, a hand hovering over her side, leaving a very befuddled Seamus standing and staring after her.

"Hey!"

She sprinted away from the playground, reaching a deserted tiled cement pathway. She slowed to a walk, squinting into the clear albeit dark night. The pathway seemed far spookier than the playground which she had just exited, being lined with empty wooden branches and towering lamp posts, some which flickered on and off, giving it an instant spook factor. The path seemed to be endless. Oh god, would Seamus just hurry up?

After walking aimlessly in the dark for a minute, she found what she had been looking for – a silhouette was standing in the middle of the path, rummaging what Hermione made out to be a lady's handbag. She paused for a moment before making a move.

"FREEZE!"

Just as she had expected, the silhouette froze and swerved around, and upon spotting Hermione, it hurriedly fled. Hermione clicked her tongue irritably and took off after it, wishing desperately that where she was headed, it would be a lot brighter.

As her target crossed under a lamp post, Hermione caught a shade of platinum blonde hair. It was probably one of those teenage delinquents who were always loitering around the area. Great, she could finally have a reason to grab one of them and possibly wring their neck...

"I SAID FREEZE! If you don't, I'll shoot!" she warned, pulling the gun off the hook on her belt and directed it at the retreating back of the silhouette who turned his head around, but showed no sign of halting.

"No! You got the wrong gu–"

But he had tripped over his feet and landed on his face. There was a pained yelp before the silhouette fell into the darkness. Hermione raced towards him, sticking her gun back into its place.

Obviously unnerved, the shadow stumbled away from Hermione as she approached.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" he said, flailing his arm in front of his face, "You got the wrong guy!"

Hermione sighed and placed her hands on her slender hips.

"Funny. And that's a _very_ trendy handbag you got there! Get up."she hissed.

"But – but -"

"Get up."

Slowly, the figure rose, and it stood about half a head taller than Hermione. Under the light of the lamps and the moon, she could barely make out the features, but it was definitely a male, and he had platinum blonde hair. He was wheezing and his hand was clenching the shirt that covered the left side of his chest.

He started protesting wildly, but after his eyes dropped to Hermione's hip, his lips glued together magically.

"I'm arresting you for theft," The blonde's mouth fell open again.

"I'm honest! You got the wrong guy! I – I just picked this up on the floor!" the blonde sputtered, gesturing wildly with the left hand still clutching the green handbag, while the other still grasped his chest.

"Get up against the wall and put your hands behind your back," Hermione instructed slowly, blatantly ignoring him. He continued pleading desperately, backing off onto the wall that stood behind him. Crap, if only he could make his escape… the blonde glanced to his sides, looking out for a suitable exit.

"C'mon, I really didn't do anything! The real mugger's ran off, if you would listen to me – ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Just as he had lunged towards the left, attempting a hasty escape, Hermione had grabbed his arm and twisted it in at a very awkward angle above his back, and her handiwork was completed by a hard protruding knee in the crotch. Satisfied, her victory was fueled even more as she stood back to watch as her victim shrieked in agony, jerked backwards, crashed into the brick wall and slide to the ground, whimpering as he clutched his arm and unsuccessfully, the other injured part.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'VE KILLED ME!" he howled, clenching his arm as if in fear of it falling off. "I'm dying! Dying!"

Hermione gave a soft laugh and squatted down next to the writhing man.

"Please get up against the wall and put your hands behind your back. I'll be bringing you to the police station, if you don't mind."

"I mind!" he gasped, still nursing his arm. Just then, Seamus jogged over, a little out of breath.

Just in time, Hermione thought.

"There you are, Granger. What 'ave we here?" his cerulean eyes trailed amusedly to the blonde who had slid to the floor and curled up into a ball, still whimpering softly.

"A very persistent delinquent."

She sighed dramatically and stood up, throwing a pair of handcuffs to her bemused partner who caught it.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I'll leave the job to you. Bring him to the station. I'll look for the lady and return this to her." Hermione replied, flashing a placid smile before picking up the pale green leather handbag and strolling very casually back to the playground.

* * *

**A/N:** 1st Chapter's up and ready! Not bad for a Korean movie crossover, eh? 

And if you've noticed, Draco has a completely different character in this fic than his usual cocky self. Why? I dunno, it seems a lot better and his attitude fits his role in the story perfectly.

Reviews would be very much appreciated, and if you can, please visit my other fic **Never Alone**! It's a Hermione/Viktor pairing, and I've written up to the ninth chapter, currently working on the tenth.

Till then, toodles!


End file.
